


Observations

by lindsayraindrops



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, playing truth or dare with people who know your fandoms, this may result in having to write a drabble on a dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsayraindrops/pseuds/lindsayraindrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The woman had just shown up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

> I was at a party, we were playing Truth or Dare, and since the topic of conversation that evening had drifted to fanfiction at some point, the person who dared me was just like "Do you also write? Do you know what a Drabble is? TenRose, 100 words, go." And then they all just kinda agreed that I had to create an ao3 account so I could post it and send everyone a link. So, here you go. 
> 
> We had one person in the group who hasn't watched further than season 3 yet, so I tried to be ambiguous. AU, obviously.

The woman had just shown up. 

Martha had never seen the Doctor that happy. He was stuck in a state of perpetual giddiness, and the woman — Rose — was much the same. One of the first things Martha had noticed about Rose was her tongue stuck between her teeth in a bright smile. The second had been that same tongue in the Doctor’s mouth. This development had surprised them as much as her, but obviously neither did mind. 

Since then they had been on edge, constantly talking, constantly touching. But now they were finally still, smiling, peacefully curled around each other.


End file.
